Flash memory is a non-volatile computer storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Flash memory may include NAND memory devices, NOR memory devices, and the like. Generally, flash memory stores information in an array of memory cells via the use of floating-gate transistors. In an implementation, flash memory may comprise single-level cell (SLC) devices that store only a single bit of information. In another implementation, flash memory may comprise multi-level cell (MLC) devices that can store more than one bit per cell.